The invention concerns a hydraulic valve with a housing, which is made of plastic, and with at least two fluid connections and a valve element arranged to be movable in the housing.
A hydraulic valve of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,482. This valve is made as a slide valve. The valve element is a slide arranged to be axially movable in a bushing, which again is built into the plastic housing. Parallel to the axial direction of the bushing the plastic housing is divided in two. The two parts can be joined together by means of an ultrasonic welding.
Hydraulic valves of this kind are used for many different purposes. Thus, they are practically mass-products, which should be manufactured at the lowest possible costs.
In connection with mass production, plastic is very suited for the housing. The housing can then be made by injection moulding, which permits the production of large numbers at a high accuracy.
The disadvantage of a plastic housing is, however, that it can only be exposed to a very limited pressure.